yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/108
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 108-وَيَقُولُونَ سُبْحَانَ رَبِّنَا إِن كَانَ وَعْدُ رَبِّنَا لَمَفْعُولاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 108-Ve yekûlûne subhâne rabbinâ in kâne va’du rabbinâ le mef’ûlâ(mef’ûlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ve yekûlûne : ve derler * 2. subhâne : yücedir, sübhandır, herşeyden münezzehtir * 3. rabbi-nâ : Rabbimiz * 4. in kâne : olursa * 5. va'du : vaadetti * 6. rabbi-nâ : Rabbimiz * 7. le mef'ûlen : mutlaka, elbette yapılmıştır, ifa edilmiştir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 108-Ve noksan sıfatlardan münezzehtir Rabbimiz diyorlar, gerçekten de Rabbimizin vaadi, yerine gelmiştir. Ali Bulaç Meali * 108-Ve derler ki: "Rabbimiz yücedir, Rabbimizin va'di gerçekten gerçekleşmiş bulunuyor." Ahmet Varol Meali * 108-Ve: "Rabbimizi tenzih ederiz. Rabbimizin vaadi kesinlikle yerine gelmiştir" derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 108-(107-108) De ki: 'Kuran'a ister inanın, isten inanmayın, O'ndan önceki bilginlere o okunduğu zaman, yüzleri üzerine secdeye varırlar' ve 'Rabbimiz münezzehtir. Rabbimiz'in sözü şüphesiz yerine gelecektir' derler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 108-“Rabbimizin şanı yücedir. Rabbimizin va’di mutlaka gerçekleşecektir” derler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 108-Ve derlerdi ki: Rabbimizi tesbih ederiz. Rabbimizin vâdi mutlaka yerine getirilir. Edip Yüksel Meali * 108-'Rabbimiz yücedir. Rabbimizin sözü gerçekleşmiştir,' derler Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 108-Rabbimizi tenzih ederiz. Gerçekten Rabbimizin va'di kesinlikle gerçekleşmiş bulunuyor; Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 108-Ve diyorlar ki tesbih rabbımıza, hakıkat rabbımızın va'di kat'ıyyen fi'le çıkarılmış bulunuyor Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 108-Ve derler ki, «Rabbimizi takdis ve tenzih ederiz. Rabbimizin vaadı hakikaten fiile çıkarılmış oldu.» Muhammed Esed * 108-ve şöyle derler: "Sınırsız kudretiyle ne yücedir Rabbimiz! İşte Rabbimizin vaadi apaçık gerçekleşti!" Suat Yıldırım * 108-"Ulu Rabbimizin şanı yücedir. Ne vaad ederse mutlaka gerçekleşir." derler. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 108-"Rabbimizin şânı yücedir, gerçekten Rabbimizin sözü mutlaka yerine getirilir!" derler. Şaban Piriş Meali * 108-Ve şöyle derler: “Rabbimiz sen her türlü eksiklikten uzaksın, Eğer Rabbimiz bir söz verdiyse o elbette yerine gelecektir." Ümit Şimşek Meali * 108-'Rabbimizi her türlü kusurdan uzak tutarız,' derler. 'Hiç kuşku yok ki, Rabbimizin vaadi gerçekleşecektir.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 108-Ve diyorlar: "Rabbimizin şanı yücedir, Rabbimizin vaadi mutlaka gerçekleşecektir!" Yusuf Ali (English) * 108- "And they say: ´Glory to our Lord! Truly has the promise of our Lord been fulfilled!´"(2319) M. Pickthall (English) * 108- Saying: Glory to our Lord! Verily the promise of our Lord must be fulfilled. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 108- Ve diyorlar ki: "Rabbimizi tesbih ederiz, ne büyük şan. Rabbimizin vaadi gerçekten yerine getirildi." Yani önceki kitaplarda vaad ettiği o Peygamber geldi. Haber verdikleri şeylerin hepsi olacaktır diye tesbih ve şükrediyorlar. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *106- Onu bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuman için (bölüm bölüm) ayırdık ve onu safha safha bir indirme ile indirdik.(119) 107- De ki: "İster ona inanın, ister inanmayın; O, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere okunduğu zaman,(120) çenelerinin üstüne kapanarak secde ederler." 108- Ve derler ki: "Rabbimiz yücedir, Rabbimizin va'di gerçekten gerçekleşmiş bulunuyor." 109- Çeneleri üstüne kapanıp ağlıyorlar ve (Kur'an) onların huşû (saygı dolu korku) larını(121) arttırıyor.(122) 110- De ki: " 'Allah', diye çağırın, 'Rahman' diye çağırın, ne ile çağırırsanız; sonunda en güzel isimler O'nundur."(123) Namazında sesini çok yükseltme, onda çok da kısma, bu ikisi arasında (orta) bir yol benimse.(124) 111- Ve deki: "Övgü (hamd) , çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan ve düşkünlükten dolayı yardımcıya da (ihtiyacı) bulunmayan Allah'adır." Ve O'nu tekbir edebildikçe tekbir et. AÇIKLAMA 119. Bu, şu itiraza verilen cevaptır: "Allah neden vahyini bir bütün olarak indirmedi? Neden onu parça parça gönderiyor. Allah'ın, neyi göndereceğine karar vermesi için bir süre düşünmesi mi lazım?" Bu tür sorulara Nahl Suresi 101-102. ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili 104-106. açıklama notlarında cevap verildiği için burada tekrar ele almaya gerek yok. 120. Burada ilâhi kitapları çok iyi bilen ve onların lafız ve mânâlarından hüküm çıkarabilen Ehl-i Kitap alimleri kastedilmektedir. 121. Yani, "Onlar Kur'an'ı dinledikleri zaman, hemen onun daha önceki peygamberlerin kitaplarında müjdelenen peygamber olduğumu anlarlar." 122. Kitap Ehlinden salih olanların durumu Kur'an'da bir çok yerde anılmıştır. Örneğin Âl-i İmran: 113-115, 199, Maide: 82-85 123. Bu, kafirlerin diğer bir itirazına verilen cevaptır. Onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Biz yaratıcıya "Allah" dendiğini duyduk, fakat "Rahman" ismini nerden buldun?" Bunun nedeni onların "Rahman" ismini Allah için kullanmamaları ve bu ismi sevmemeleriydi. 124. Bu emir Mekke'de verilmişti. İbn Abbas, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlerin namaz kıldıklarında yüksek sesle Kur'an okuduklarını rivayet etmiştir. Bunun üzerine kafirler de bağırıyorlar ve onlara sövüyorlardı. Bu nedenle onlara ne kafirleri baştan çıkaracak denli yüksek sesle, ne de diğer müminlerin duyamayacağı kadar alçak sesle okumamaları emredilmiştir. Bu emir, Medine'de şartlar değişince uygulanmamaya başlandı. Fakat müminler herhangi bir yerde veya zamanda aynı şartlarla karşılaşırlarsa aynı emre uymalıdırlar. 125. Bu cümlede gizli bir alay vardır. Müşrikler, Allah'ın, mülkünü idare etmeleri için yardımcılar ve temsilciler tayin ettiğine inanıyorlardı. Bu O'nun mülkünü idarede güçsüz ve yardıma muhtaç olduğu anlamına geliyordu; yani O'nun ilâhlıkta kendisine destek olacak yardımcılara ihtiyacı vardı. Bu cümle onların bu yanlış iddialarını reddeder. "O'nun ilâhlığının çeşitli yerlerine tayin edeceği veya mülkünün çeşitli bölgelerine yöneticiler yapacağı ilâhlara ve azizlere ihtiyacı yoktur." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *108. ve şöyle derler: "Sınırsız kudretiyle ne yücedir Rabbimiz! İşte Rabbimizin vaadi apaçık gerçekleşti!" (131) 131 - Bu ifadenin, Kitâb-ı Mukaddes'de Muhammed (s)'in peygamber olarak zuhurunu haber veren bölümlere ve özellikle Tesniye xviii, 15 ve 18'e ilişkin bir îma olması mümkündür (karş. 2. sure, 33. not). Yine de "Allah'ın vaadinin gerçekleşmesi" ifadesi, en geniş anlamıyla, O'nun belli bir vahiy indirmesiyle, yani Kur'an'ı vahyetmesiyle ve dolayısıyla insanoğluna, manevî, kültürel ve toplumsal gelişim çizgisinin her adımında yol gösterecek olan bir rehber bahşetmiş olmasıyla ilgili olsa gerektir. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *108. Ve derler ki: Rabbimizi takdis ve tenzih ederiz. Rabbimizin vadi hakikaten yerine getirilir. 108. (Ve) öyle akıllı, düşünen mümin zatlar, secde ederken (derler ki: Rabbimizi takdis ve tenzîh ederiz) onun ilâhî şanı, her yönüyle mukaddestir, o kerem sahibi olan rabbimiz, kâfirlerin yalanlamasından uzaktır. Ve derler ki; (Rabbimizin vadi hakikaten yerine getirilir) önceki kitaplarda dünyayı teşrif edeceğini haber vermiş olduğu son peygamberi varlık alanına getirdi, ona ihsan buyuracağını bildirmiş olduğu Kur'an'ı Kerim'i indirerek insanlık âlemini en kutsal bir hidayet rehberine kavuşturdu.